tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Andaria
| capital = Imperial City | notable cities = Crimson Hold | region = Eastern Northern Continent Shares borders with: *Portiguara (west) *Valencia (northwest) *Celenia (northeast) *Zion (north) | languages = | races = | ethnic groups = | demonym = Andarian | religion = Mardük | population = | allegiance = Church of the Golden Dawn | enemies = | factions = | government = Tetrarchy | head of state = Empress, Emperor | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = High Legions | legislature = Imperial Senate | judiciary = | formation = | ageoftga = Fourth Age | established = 1 AC | p1 = Magicracy of Alent | flag_p1 = Flag-magicalent.png | p2 = Eastern Horde | flag_p2 = Flag-easternhorde.png | p3 = Northern Horde | flag_p3 = Flag-northernhorde.png | p4 = Southern Horde | flag_p4 = Flag-southernhorde.png | p5 = Western Horde | flag_p5 = Flag-westernhorde.png }} Andaria, formally the Andarian Empire, is a nation on the Northern Continent in the Fourth Age, founded by the four united demon hordes after the fall of the Magicracy of Alent in the Second Great War. Led by the Tetrarchy, or four archdemons who command the High Legions, the Andarian Empire is expansionistic and uses whatever means necessary to gain more territories so that it can one day rule over most if not all of the known world. History Origins In late Third Age, demons arrived into the Land of the Living from the Demon Realm at the behest of Mardük, the God of Chaos. After Mardük's demise in the Cataclysm, the demons' forces were divided into four hordes known as the Eastern Horde, Northern Horde, Southern Horde and Western Horde, each led by an archdemon. The hordes warred against one another as well as against the other races of the Land of the Living, ultimately culminating in the Battle of Alent at the end of the Second Great War. The battle--and the war--ended with the Catastrophe which left not only the hordes' enemies but the four hordes themselves severely weakened. Demons' power diminished as a result and, realizing that they would have to fight harder to survive in a now shattered world, the confused and worried hordes signed an indefinite ceasefire, known as the Treaty of Andaria. From that point on, the hordes turned into the High Legions and the four archdemons ruled side by side as Empresses and Emperors of the Tetrarchy. They named their united nation the Andarian Empire after the archdemon sisters Vaetris L'andariel and Nina Heeate L'andariel who had originally proposed the treaty. Fourth Age Interim Years As the Fourth Age dawned, the Andarian Empire was officially formed and recognized, and demons along with those from other races who had served alongside them began building their empire, starting from what became known as the Empire's grand capital, the Imperial City, built by hand and magic. The Empire's strength grew over the years thanks to their initially superior numbers, but they chose to build and rebuild instead of outright invading other lands as they needed time to stabilize their economy and the structure of their new empire. The prosperity the Legions brought with them as well as their libertarian laws attracted people to their land in search of fortune. Although past animosities remained in the minds of some from the older generation, the new generation was less prejudiced and welcomed the opportunity to climb the Empire's social ladder for fame, power and respect, leading to a mostly peaceful coexistence between demons and other races, including the signing of the Great Trade Charter between Andaria and Valencia. With their strength stabilized and their ambitions growing in the decades after the last great war, the Andarian Empire has turned its attention to expanding its already impressive area of influence, hoping to annex nearby sovereign states into it either via diplomacy or via other, more forceful means to unite the land under the Empire's mighty banner. Politics Government Imperial Houses Tetrarchy The Empire is jointly ruled by the Tetrarchy, four archdemons who each are the supreme commanders of their given High Legion. The leaders are styled Empress or Emperor, often prefixed with the name of their given legion to distinguish them from other rulers; for example, using the Emerald Empress to refer to the supreme commander of the Emerald Legion. Members of the Tetrarchy include: *Vaetris L'andariel - the Emerald Empress, supreme commander of the Emerald Legion *Nina Heeate L'andariel - the Topaz Empress, supreme commander of the Topaz Legion *Malphas d'Xuvadon - the Ruby Emperor, supreme commander of the Ruby Legion *Pazuzu - the Sapphire Emperor, supreme commander of the Sapphire Legion Heirs to the Throne The Imperial Houses consist of their respective Empress and Emperor but also their offspring who are styled Crown Princess or Crown Prince. In cases where a child is born from the union of an Emperor and an Empress of different High Legions, the child may decide which of the parents' legions to join. As is the case with the Tetrarchy, the Crown Princesses and Princes also tend to have a prefix of their chosen legion in their titles to help identify their allegiance. Legally acknowledged Crown Princesses and Princes include: *Lilim L'andariel - the Emerald Princess, daughter of Emerald Empress Vaetris, member of the Emerald Legion *Naamah - the Sapphire Princess, daughter of Sapphire Emperor Pazuzu, member of the Sapphire Legion *Xaphan L'andariel - the Ruby Prince, son of Ruby Emperor Malphas and Topaz Empress Nina, member of the Ruby Legion Nobility Below the Imperial Families are the Demonic Noble Houses, some more influential than others as signified by their noble titles ranging from duchess to baroness. Unlike noble houses of other races, demon nobles weren't initially hereditary but came into being when certain demons assumed leadership over others during past wars. As a result of this many minor nobles such as barons are presently lesser demons who earned a lesser noble title by assisting the Tetrarchy in their rise to power at the end of the Third Age. Although most nobles are demons due to them being the dominating race in the Empire, a few notable non-demon exceptions exist such as Baron Nobuo Iwasaki, the retired Strategos of the Ruby Legion, whose actions in the Second Great War prompted the Ruby Emperor to grant him peerage as recognition for his accomplishments. Titles The titles in use in the Empire are as follows for the peerage below the Imperial Families: Duchess/Duke, Marchioness/Marquess, Countess/Count, Viscountess/Viscount, Baroness/Baron. Vizier is used for the human governor of an imperial province who rules alongside a demon marquess or marchioness. While the holder of a given noble title is alive, their children are either referred to with a a noble title one rank below their parents or as Lady or Lord regardless of the parent's rank in the peerage. After the noble's death, the title passes on to the eldest child regardless of gender. All other daughters and sons of peers may only use a noble title one rank below the deceased parent's rank without a seat in the Lords which is only reserved for the eldest child unless otherwise decreed in an imperial edict. In other words, if e.g. a duchess dies, her eldest child will be addressed as duchess or duke while their younger siblings will be styled countess or count, and their youngest children will then be styled viscountess and viscount and so forth through generations until they are no longer called anything but Lady or Lord, a rank below baroness and baron. This downward spiral of granting lesser titles for younger children over the generations is done to make sure that the younger siblings in question will not simply rest on their laurels but try to actively hold on to or improve their privileges by serving their Empire. The lesser nobles may thus attempt to elevate their position in the noble hierarchy by doing something particularly noteworthy in the Senate, High Legions or elsewhere for the benefit of the Empire, which may lead to scheming on their part in this constant, subtle power struggle. Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate acts as the legislative branch of the Empire, voting on laws and various communal projects among other things. Although the Imperial Houses have veto right to overrule the Senate's decisions if needed, this has rarely come to pass because for the most part the Senate and the Tetrarchy's goals align. The senate is divided in three: the Imperial Seat, the Seat of Lords, and the Seat of Commons. Imperial Seat The Imperial Seat is a mostly symbolic seat reserved for members from the Imperial Families of the Tetrarchy should any of them wish to attend a Senate session either as observers or to give their opinion on the topics being discussed. Members of the Imperial Families have the right to veto the Senate's decisions although this right is rarely used. Seat of Lords Noble houses have a hereditary seat in the Senate to represent their respective houses, known as the Seat of Lords. They have the right, due to their members' higher rank, to delay decisions made by the Seat of Commons but not overrule them. Each house can only have one seat, i.e. one representative, to prevent bigger houses from having more sway over smaller houses. Seat of Commons Members from the Seat of Commons come from various lower classes, elected by their peers, representing different districts of the Imperial City as well as colonies of the Imperial Provinces. Unlike the Imperial Seat or the Seat of Lords which are hereditary, Senators of Commons are elected every four years, which means that there is potential for any given senator from the Seat of Commons to fall out or retain the seat depending on the votes. This election process has led to fighting over the seats which can often be vicious; usually the most notable, or richest, people in the Empire are elected due to them simply having more money to buy votes or sway to send hired thugs to scare people into voting for them. Provinces The Empire is divided into provinces, large administrative regions. Each province came into being after the High Legions settled into unclaimed territories in the power vacuum caused by the Catastrophe or annexed nearby upstart sovereign states which were small princedoms or city-states unable to resist the Empire's expansion. An annexed territory becomes an imperial province in a three-step process which involves making a register of settlements within it, taking a census of the population, and surveying the land. Usually the biggest and thus most prominent settlement in an annexed territory becomes the capital of the new province unless the Imperial Senate degrees that another settlement in the region or a brand new settlement built on a site will henceforth serve as the provincial capital instead. A province is led by two governors: a demon and a non-demon. Usually the demon governor is a noble and holds a high rank in one of the High Legions while the non-demon governor may have been a noble from the annexed territory, or a demon sympathizer of a lower social class who has been rewarded for siding with the Empire during annexation. A reason for having two governors is to keep peace within annexed territories by showing that non-demons have a say in administrative matters. However, some provincial subjects secretly view the non-demon collaborators as traitors who suck up to the demon overlords to gain more wealth and power in the Empire, but so far the Legions have kept provincial settlements peaceful enough. Andarium Andarium is the heartland province of the Andarian Empire, consisting of the Imperial City, Crater Lake and the fertile countryside in the lake's immediate vicinity. It is the smallest of the provinces, governed by the Tetrarchy and the Imperial Senate from the imperial capital. Northern Province The Northern Province is located north of Andarium. It is bordered by the Kingdom of Celenia in the east, a lake and a mountain range leading to the Kingdom of Valencia in the west, and the Kingdom of Zion in the north. Crimson Hold, the provincial capital, is ruled by the co-governors Marquess Garuda Euxanthin and Prefect Salvador Rojas. It is located near the Empire's northern border to protect the imperial heartlands from attacks from the north and keep watch of nearby sovereign states such as Celenia in the east and various sovereign states in the north. Due to the Empire's constant need of wood, lumberjacks are sent from Crimson Hold to the southern and eastern edges of the Celenian Forest to chop wood where they can even though they have to be careful about it due to vigilant elven rangers shooting down anyone straying too far into the forest. Eastern Province The Eastern Province is located east of Andarium. It encompasses the northern half of the Tronin Desert as well as the Empire's eastern coastline. It is bordered by the small mountain range in the southwest of the desert and the ruins of the once mighty city of Vanna which marks where the province ends and the Bone Wastes, populated by dreadful desert beasts and vicious sirithai lizard folk, begin. Port Viridian, the provincial capital, is ruled by co-governors Marchioness and Prefect. It is located on the eastern shore with busy docks where the Empire's fleet is built. It has established the Spice Road through the desert whose oases and secret dune caverns are the only known source for some of the unique spices used by imperial citizens. Due to the hostile wildlife of the desert and the occasional sirithai raid, the Spice Road is protected by many watchposts and forts known as castra from which the Legions can watch over the roads and caravans. Southern Province The Southern Province is located south of Andarium, southwest of the Eastern Province and southeast of the Western Province. It is bordered by the mountain ranges in the west and the east and the small patch of desert in the south which acts as a no man's land between the Empire's southern border and the sovereign states of the south. Amber Bastion, the provincial capital, is ruled by the co-governors Marquess and Prefect Izuru Takene. It is located in the southeast on the small peninsula overlooking the northern one of the Twin Lakes which provides it with a fresh water supply. Western Province The Western Province is located west of Andarium and northwest of the Southern Province. It is bordered by the Kingdom of Valencia in the northwest, the United Provinces of Portiguara in the midwest, and a mountain range in the southwest. The provincial capital is ruled by the co-governors Marchioness and Prefect. It is located at the foot of the western mountain range which is used for mining operations to fill the Empire's smithies with valuable ore. Military High Legions The military of the Empire consists of the four High Legions known as the Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire and Topaz Legions. Although each legion can operate independently if needed, they often have an area of expertise specific to each legion that makes them a cohesive army should members from different legions need to work together on the field. There is some tension between the once rival legions although it is said that as long as the Tetrarchy gets along, their High Legions should, too, which leads to a delicate balance of power within the Empire. Although many of the higher-ranking officers in the Legions are demon nobles, it is possible for non-demon commoners to become officers if they prove their strength, cunning and dedication to the High Legions during their service. Emerald Legion The Emerald Legion consists of ambassadors, spies, counterintelligence operatives and assassins who aim to not only sign treaties with neighboring kingdoms to slowly expand the Empire's area of influence via diplomacy but also to keep an eye out on enemy spies and potential rebel cells within the Empire. They also interrogate or otherwise coerce and blackmail individuals deemed as potential threats to further the Empire's interests and weaken rival factions for the Empire's eventual invasion should such become necessary. Using assassinations and planting 'honey traps' (i.e. sending operatives to seduce an enemy and have them reveal key intel) are often used tactics of the legion. If any spy is caught, they're trained not to talk even under extreme duress. On the chance that they do crack in the end and the Empire is blamed for sending them, the Empire will simply deny any connection to said agents and claim they're rebels or insurgents trying to soil the reputation of Andaria with their actions. The Emerald Legion has also been given the authority by an edict from the Emerald Empress to supervise brothels and act on any misconduct within them if needed. This authority regarding brothel matters overrules the other legions in cases of conflict. Imperial Intelligence Imperial Intelligence, colloquially referred to as the Emerald Vipers, is an intelligence agency of the Empire. It has domestic and foreign intelligence departments with branches for assassination, espionage, and counterintelligence among others. Founded by Emerald Empress Vaetris, it technically falls under the jurisdiction of the Emerald Legion but has gradually been turning into a semi-autonomous entity from its parent legion, watching over legionaries and civilians alike. The head of Imperial Intelligence is Baroness Qarinah. Ruby Legion The Ruby Legion is the bulk of the High Legions' forces, its members often being the first sent to the battlefield to face the enemy in combat. They are ferocious warriors and mages who also patrol the streets of imperial cities to keep them safe for citizens. The legion also has the engineer, armorer and artificer corps which design siege engines and improve current designs of legion armors and weapons to make them more durable and less clunky to wield. Imperial Air Force The Imperial Air Force consists of winged squadrons flying on specially bred demons known as deathwings which protect and patrol in the Empire's air space. The Air Force has been attempting to build working airships with the engineering corps, but so far airship has been seen in public. Sapphire Legion The Sapphire Legion is more or less the Imperial Navy, its members being expert sailors and shipbuilders who specialize in aquatic warfare. Some legionaries also work closely with tribunes to regulate trade with neighboring kingdoms and keep an eye on fluctuating prices in the market to identify potential black market dealings that might hurt the Empire's economy. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is the naval force of the Empire which defends the imperial coastline from rival powers and pirates. Topaz Legion The Topaz Legion, sometimes referred to as the Gold Legion, focuses on training mages and studying various forms of magic. Its members tend to have extensive knowledge of history and often act as strategic and tactical advisors during campaigns to formulate the best plans of attack. Ebon Blade The Ebon Blade is the personal guard of the Imperial Families of the Tetrarchy. It consists of carefully selected legionaries who excel as mages and warriors, taken in equal number from all the four High Legions so no one Legion can overshadow the others in importance. The Ebon Blade are sworn to the Imperial Families alone and, once accepted into the ranks of this elite Imperial Guard, they no longer fall under the jurisdiction of any of the High Legions, effectively forming a smaller, independent, fifth Obsidian Legion in all but name. They stay within the Imperial Palace protecting the rulers and heirs to the throne and accompany the members of the Imperial Families whenever they appear in public. The selection process for the Ebon Blade is strict and requires years of training in boot camps and in service of the Legions as well as proof from several respected sources within the Legions that their loyalties are not compromised by outside influences that could threaten the Tetrarchy's interests and well-being. Entrance exams are held every year in the Imperial City for potential candidates, and only the best are selected from each annual batch, which has added to the Ebon Blade's reputation as a force to be reckoned with. While some rumours exist that some members may have been accepted into the Imperial Guard due to bribery from wealthy parents, these claims are yet to be proven, and gossipers who spread such rumours tend to disappear quickly after a visit from intelligence operatives. Some others claim that the skills of the Ebon Blade are wasted within the palace walls where nothing threatening ever happens and that they could be of better use to the Empire by assisting the Legions, but these accusations have been ignored by the powers that be who appreciate having competent bodyguards around to protect the Imperial Families. Each member of the Ebon Blade carries a signature obsidian sword in a black scabbard and wears black armor which identifies them as members of the Imperial Guard. The name of the Ebon Blade was inspired by the former Central Horde's ebon demons, the Black Guard of Vanna, and the Blades of Vigilance of the Third Age, all of which the Emerald Empress had interacted with and whose effectiveness the rest of the Tetrarchy had acknowledged as well. Auxilia The Auxilia consists of non-demon Andarians who align themselves with a High Legion of their choice but are not active legionaries and thus not directly tied to the military's strict command structure although they do follow orders of their given superiors. They essentially work as private military contractors who are paid when their services are required, which makes them have no fixed income unlike serving legionaries who receive monthly payment. Auxiliaries, while not on missions, often have second jobs to support themselves and their families such as working as blacksmiths, merchants, translators etc. Auxiliaries are often viewed with disdain due to them being non-demons who don't commit their lives to serving the legions full-time, but their special skills and contributions are nevertheless valued. It is possible for an auxiliary to try to climb up the social ladder by having affairs with demons of higher standing although it is a questionable tactic that not all nobles or even commoners view positively even if such affairs do happen and are tolerated. Many auxiliaries are often given titles or nicknames to identify not only the auxiliary in question but also their special skill for easy reference (e.g. referring to the auxiliary Stylianos Kinley as the Vampire). Once an auxiliary is affiliated with one High Legion, they are expected to serve that legion only and not try switching sides between various legions as such maneuvers could harm their reputation in the eyes of not only their allied but rival legions as well and diminish their chances of finding more mercenary work in the future. Military ranks The High Legions improved upon the strict military hierarchy originally introduced by the Northern Horde and made some changes to it to turn it more effective. Society Family and Relationships Relationships between demons and non-demons are allowed although any halfbreeds from such unions will not be seen as purebloods by demons, which may hurt their chances somewhat when trying to get into pureblood circles. Despite this, being a halfbreed doesn't prevent a citizen from pursuing various interests or attempt to rise through the ranks of societal hierarchy as long as they have the money and means for it; they simply have a harder time doing it than a pureblood would have. Marriages aren't required to live together as a couple; although some do marry, others prefer not to as demons in general don't make much fuss about legalities when it comes to ceremonies. Polyamory is allowed in relationships as are relationships between cousins. It's not uncommon to see partners having other lovers beside their chosen, whether it's done with or without their partner's consent. Affairs between members of the same sex and bisexualism are also approved by the state, and hedonism as a whole isn't frowned upon due to the liberal views of the demon rulers and the right for each individual to express themselves and their sexuality as they see fit. In the case of the naming of children being born to a demon couple, the supported (but not enforced) stance is that the child should receive the mother's family name unless otherwise stated while the father can either keep his name or change it to match the mother's once the pair becomes an official couple. Crime Despite best efforts from the Legions, crime exists in the Empire, particularly the Imperial City. Black market is widespread, and moonshine and drugs are sold discreetly or sometimes less discreetly if the thieves in question have managed to bribe legionaries to look the other way. Underground fight clubs and racketeering are also popular, some even gaining the support of some nobles in secret. To serve the needs of more demanding customers, certain criminal groups have also presented child prostitutes to the cities although the Legions work hard to locate and crush such smuggling and prostitution rings, especially if demon children are involved in the trafficking. To combat the rise of crime, the Legions have made deals with certain notable and influential crime bosses, such as Mario Lardo, in order to regulate criminal activities to a tolerable level. This has effectively all but legitimized some of the crime bosses who in turn try to stay on the Empire's good side to continue their activities. These alliances are shaky at best, however, as both parties understand that the Legions can end the deal whenever they choose if they believe their partners in crime are acting against the Empire's interests. Culture Education Anyone with enough wealth can attend the Andariel Academy located in the Imperial City, but few are able to take this offer due to lacking funds for it. To combat the division between the poor and the rich, the Church of the Golden Dawn has taken it upon themselves, with assistance from the Topaz Legion, to have public classes at plazas and marketplaces at given hours so both uneducated children and adults can learn useful things, whether it is reading, writing, history of the world, magic theory, politics and the like. Entertainment Many festivals are celebrated throughout the year, most notably Empire Day which celebrates the date of the Empire's founding and is an official state holiday. Great horse races and gladiatorial competitions are held in the Serpent Stadium, a huge, rectangular arena where the Imperial Families, nobles and senators can often be seen attending the festivities with commoners. Gladiator matches are a way for criminals to have one last chance to earn a pardon should their battle prowess please the public enough to plead their case to the Emperors and Empresses at the conclusion of a given match. Brothels are officially supported by state so people from any gender and race can enjoy a sensual time with professionals of both sexes whenever they want. As per an edict from the Emerald Empress, all brothels are supervised by the Emerald Legion to ensure the safety of prostitutes and to prevent any kind of misconduct from patrons. Religion The Empire acknowledges the Church of the Golden Dawn, which follows the teachings of Mardük, as the state religion although its liberal laws allow other clergies to visit the Empire and preach there as long as they don't cause any trouble. Any clergy affiliated with other gods must pay a heavy tax to the state at regular intervals, however, and this tax goes triple for any clerics associated with Cardia, the rival god to Mardük. Any clerics of Cardia are under constant surveillance from the Legions, sometimes more discreetly than other times, due to demons' aversion to Cardia's teachings. Despite the prominence of Mardük's followers in the Empire, the citizens aren't forced to worship the God of Chaos or attend ceremonies held by the Church of the Golden Dawn. Despite this, the church has gained widespread popularity among citizens of the Empire due to the liberal ideas of freedom that it promotes in its sermons. For worshipers of other deities than Mardük, the Empire has financed a Temple of the Unknown God per settlement where clergies can have their sermons. They are expected to remain on friendly terms with other clergies, and the Legions will deal with any disturbances swiftly. Each clergy has a designated area within the temple complexes to worship their given deity in peace although mixing multiple clergies in the temples has sometimes led to unrest between followers of different faiths and forced the Legions to intervene to restore order. Each clergy besides the Church of the Golden Dawn is expected to pay monthly tributes to the Empire for access to worship in a given Temple of the Unknown God; if the fee is not paid on time, the offending clergy is banned from accessing the temple until they pay the required tribute as well as interest. Clergies must also negotiate the terms of payment with Andarian officials annually due to changing taxes. Clerics other than Dawnists preaching the streets and alleys are frowned upon and may be arrested on sight if they are believed to disturb order in imperial settlements; this is why it is recommended for clergies to preach in the safety of the Temple of the Unknown God and pay the necessary fees to the state for protection. Technology Efforts from companies, most notably the prolific Sardonios Consolidated company headed by Adrian Sardonios, have introduced franchising to the Empire such as the popular tavern chain known as Verdant, as well as first attempts at a state-wide, weekly newspaper to help literacy grow among citizens and to keep information flowing although it's not clear how much of the newspaper's content goes through the Legions first before publishing. Sardonios Consolidated has also been working on the Great Express, a long-term project to introduce what is known as the railway to allow movement from one city to another to become faster without having to rely on horses anymore. These and many other projects show that the Empire is looking towards the future, intending to improve the life of its citizens and spread its might to lands still ignorant of its enlightened progress. Notable settlements *Imperial City - capital *Crimson Hold See also *Demon *Great Trade Charter *Magicracy of Alent *Treaty of Andaria * Category:Fourth Age nations